RWBY: DELTA Force
by TranscodeShadowCerberus
Summary: Daemon always wished for adventure, he should be careful what he wishes for. Transported to the world of Remnant, gifted with the ability to turn his partners into weapons, and his partners are… Pokémon? Armed with Knowledge of future events, He takes the name Delta and set's off to set things right. Join Delta in the World of RWBY, can he survive? Self-insert story
1. Vermillion Trailer

**Welcome Readers:**

 **So this Idea came around because I thought of this one simple Idea "What would Scyther look like as a weapon?" so I looked on the internet found some cool Pictures and then I realised something, there have been a few stories that involve Pokémon as weapons like Pokémon/Soul Eater crossovers but what if I could add RWBY into it and this is the result  
**

 **Now Ladies and Gents, Boys and Girls Please enjoy RWBY DELTA**

 **(Disclaimer: TSC dos not own RWBY, Pokémon, Soul Eater or Attack on Titan)**

Vermilion:

 _10 Years Ago_

Nature.

Calm and serene nature.

Even though it rarely is calm on this planet.

Grimm, the creatures of darkness, vile things that feed on fear and flesh, hunt and prowl, looking for something or someone, to feast upon, and they have a specific target in mind.

A young man, 19 years of age, short red hair, his piercing eyes of icy blue, scan his surroundings, alone yet not alone, he knows the Grimm are near, waiting for the chance to strike. His scared face remains in a passive look as he scans the area.

His clothing, while simple allowed him to blend into any crowd, a simple black high collar shirt with long sleeves, sleeves that go up to under his yellow gauntlets that cover his forearms, with fingerless black gloves on his hands, his legs are adorned with a pair of simple blue pants held up by a black belt with six strange red and white balls, perfect for movement without hindrance, and covering his feet and the rest of his legs after the knee, are a pair of simple black combat boots, for armour a bronze breastplate with a strange symbol on it: a Galaxy with 4 quadrants surrounded by a nebula.

"Come on, you vile creatures" the young man whispered whilst retrieving on of the balls from his belt, with the push of a button the ball expanded to fit inside his hand "come and get some".

Suddenly, everything around him seemed to stop, the sounds of nature he had been hearing up to now, simply gone, the rushing wind, died down.

It was time.

The Grimm jumped from the shadows of the forest, large and bear-like in appearance, white plates of bones covering their bodies and faces, the man snorted in disgust, Ursa minor's, true they weren't the big version but for somebody with skill, their glowing red eyes weren't all that intimidating.

And then they started to move in, closer and closer till one of them decided to strike only their prey was no longer there and the Ursa who struck soon found its head sliding off of its body.

"Nice save, Sickle" said a voice from the trees, it was the man, by his side was a Mantis the size of fully grown human, with piercing yellow eyes that glared all around, that gave forth a piercing cry of "Scyther" and a floating sword and shield with what looked like an eye in the guard that gave a haunting cry of "Aegislash".

"Balmung, Sacred Sword!" the man cried and the sword went into action by itself the blade glowing and carving through the Grimm, like a hot knife through butter, some Grimm managed to get out of the way and charged to the tree where the young man was.

"Fools" the man spat putting his hand on the shoulder of the mantis which started to glow, inside the light, the mantis turned into a beautiful green scythe.

"Let's Harvest Sickle, Fury Cutter," the man said as the blade started to glow green.

As the Grimm was approaching the man shot off the tree with surprising speed holding the scythe horizontally and spinning at high speed becoming a green buzz-saw of death carving right through the remaining Grimm.

Suddenly a deep roar sounded from deep within the forest and from the bushes came an Ursa Major, several more Ursa Minors, and an Alpha Beowulf, the man smirked resting his scythe on his shoulder "Now the games can finally begin" he said as he quickly commanded the sword back to his side before tossing the scythe into the air quickly transforming back into the mantis from before, and pulling out another ball, "Bring darkness to the light: Genesis" and from the ball burst forth a small purple creature that cackled madly before jumping back and landing next to the man with an insane grin before calling out "Gengar".

The Grimm held back feeling the power radiating from the creature in front of them, it was just like their power but…pure?

"Genesis, let the games begin" the man said as he held his hand out towards the small creature, Genesis jumped and high-fived the man transforming into a beautiful black Katana with its sheath, quickly drawing the Katana the man shouted "Rebellion armour" and was suddenly covered with shadows, the Grimm took this opportunity to try and sneak closer to have an advantage but just as they moved a ball of condensed shadows shot at them from behind. There emerged the man clad in an eerie suit of armour. "Shadow Ball Barrage," the man said with a cackle as hundreds of balls formed from the shadows around him and launched themselves at the Grimm obliterating them from existence. The man sighed before turning around and pointing his sword at the neck of a young blond haired girl. Sighing again he dispelled his armour and spoke to the girl "Sorry little one, I'm a bit on the jittery side."

"Sorry for sneaking up on you" apologised the young girl "but I was looking for my mommy, have you seen her?" she asked nervously.

"My apologies little one but other than myself and the Grimm there is no one" the man said before a smaller voice cried out "Yang" looking behind the blond girl the man saw a small cart and inside that cart was another little girl this one with a red cloak over her head, "Well isn't convenient" the man mumbled before throwing his katana up into the air turning it back into the small purple creature from before, "Genesis, could you do me a solid and make sure there are no more abominations around" the man asked to which the creature merely cackled a bit before flying off.

It was then the man heard another voice this one a lot older "Yang, Ruby, where are you" the voice obviously belonged to a man.

The girl in red suddenly looked happy, obviously, she knew the man as did the blond girl who the man guessed was Yang "Sickle, find him and bring him here" the man commanded the mantis who nodded and flew off towards the sound.

It took almost a minute before the mantis flew back with two men on its tail one being blond, with gauntlets over his arms, the other having black hair and carrying a large collapsible sword when they saw the two girls standing with an unknown man and a strange purple creature.

"I believe these two are yours," the man said with a smile

"Who are you stranger, and why are my daughters with you?" the blond man asked surprisingly calm.

"Well this is a different tactic coming from the Blonde Berserker aka Tai-Yang Xiao Long" the man said with a laugh "I thought that your usual tactic was to punch first, ask questions later, or was that the tactic of the infamous ScareQrow aka Qrow Brawen?" he said as the sword from before raised its shield to block an overhead swing from the dark haired man. "My name is Daemon and the reason why the girls are with me is because they were looking for their mother not knowing they were in Grimm territory, I was about to tell them to run along home before I heard one of you two so I sent Sickle to retrieve you, sorry if she attacked or taunted you." That made the two men relax a bit but keep up their guard.

"She did attack us, what is she some new type of Grimm?" Asked Qrow.

This made Daemon frown. "No, she is not even a Grimm at all, I would tell you more but I have must leave now" Daemon said as he turned away, then he turned around and added "Unfortunately I'm going to have to ask that you forget that you ever met me" Daemon said as the purple creature came back "Genesis, Hypnosis" Daemon commanded.

"But wait" were the word out of Yang's mouth before she felt rather sleepy, as she fell she saw Ruby Qrow and Tai-Yang also falling asleep and then Daemon said something "I am afraid that I cannot be revealed at this moment of time, Don't worry we will all meet again, until then, Genesis, Dream Eater". And with that there was darkness.

 **So that's the introduction to my OC: Daemon Black, we will get more information on him as the story goes on. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **This was Hell's Watchdog TSC, see you all next time.**


	2. New Time New World

**Welcome Readers:**

 **Welcome to my prologue, here we will learn why and How and why Daemon came to the world of remnant and also why Pokémon are his weapons.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **(Disclaimer: TSC dos not own RWBY, Pokémon, Soul Eater or Attack on Titan)**

Earth, a peaceful place in the world, if you ignore all the wars that are going on, but it is surprisingly stagnant if you look at the world like Daemon Black. Daemon was a simple person with a simple vision, the world was stuck in a loop, peace, war, make-up, war, peace: rinse and repeat.

Right now Daemon was sitting in his class, bored out of his mind, little did he know his life was about to change.

(Daemon POV)

"Blah, finally home, what a crazy day" I sighed as I collapsed onto my bed. "Uni is such a bore, I want adventure" I mumbled into my pillow as my phone went off with an alarm, I shot up like a bolt "RWBY time!" I cried as I booted up my computer, Season Four still wasn't out yet but I was content with RWBY Chibi for the moment.

(No POV)

"The boy is perfect," a man's voice said, he was quite tall, covered in white robes, and was sporting a halo, this was Monty Oum the creator of RWBY and god of their universe. He was looking down as Daemon was laughing at what his co-workers created.

"While I agree with you Mr. Oum, I cannot see how he can help your world" another voice scoffed, the being looked for all the world like a goat with a giant halo-like ring coming through its mid-section, circling the halo were 17 plates, this was Arceus the alpha legendary Pokémon. "I also do not see why you called me to observe this boy? It is your world that is in peril, not mine."

"While that is true lord Arceus I still need your help, If I send that boy to my world as he is he would die so he needs guardians, and your creations were my first choice." Monty explained pleasantly "plus even if he views the world as stagnant he is nothing but kind to his fellow man and animals."

"Again a fair point made Mr. Oum" Arceus relented with a sigh "Very well I shall allow my creations to aid him, how many do you think?" he asked the creator.

"Have him start out with four teams of regular Pokémon and hide four teams of legendary Pokémon, this way he is not too overpowered, also his Semblance will turn his partners into weapons that suit their style" Monty grinned watching Daemon actually cry at the final episode of RWBY Chibi.

"I think this will be amusing to watch" Arceus laughed creating four teams of Pokémon from all over the regions mentally telling them what they were in for all of them accepting the conditions. "I will name four of you the leaders of your respective team giving you the ability the speak the human language and generate armor while in your weapon form," Arceus stated.

"an excellent Idea Lord Arceus that way he can have a way to actually communicate to his partners" Monty agreed "now shall we summon our champion?" he asked.

Arceus smirked, "indeed we shall".

(Daemon POV)

"Well I am all set for volume 4" I said smiling at the ending song that I had grown to love, I went to the mirror to look at my face, piercing blue eyes, short and wild black hair, and a permanent scowl on my lips, to people at my university I was scary, guys and girls avoided me if they could, and if they could not it was a quiet "hello" and disappear, not that I minded "Well, time to head off to bed." I said quietly, little did I know that my life was about to change.

\- Next Morning-

"Weird the weather reports never mentioned fog?" I wondered as I rode through the streets on my motorbike, a custom made Kawasaki Ninja 650R painted Vermilion Red with Purple highlights as well as some Royal blue neon lights, as I approached the freeway the fog began to thicken, switching to my fog lights and activating the neon lights to warn cars and other motorists that I was there, as I drove I started to notice things that I knew did not belong, for example, I know the road that I travel to go to University and it did not have pillars that belonged in the Greek pantheon. I skidded to a stop and took off my medallion yellow helmet. I was in a long hallway and at the end of said hallway was a set of gates.

"Ah, you have arrived Daemon" I heard a voice say, turning around and standing right there before me was Monty Oum creator of RWBY and hero to most if not all fans of said show. "You have been called here for a purpose".

"Ok, if you'll indulge me for a moment here, give me a second while my brain catches up to what's happening." I said, closing my eyes, this was crazy, finally I spoke up again "I am standing in a room with white pillars and standing in front of me is Monty Oum creator of RWBY and a known dead guy, yeah that fill my weirdness quota for today" I nodded with acceptance. I head Monty laughing at my antics, "Well I am glad one of us is amused" I smiled.

"Joking aside," another more serious voice said. Turning around I saw The god Pokémon himself Arceus, "we have a job for you." 

I couldn't resist another quip "No I take that back, _THIS_ fills my weirdness quota for today, no offense" I apologize as Arceus glared at me, I wisely shut up, and let them explain why I was there.

"My world, the world of RWBY is in peril." Monty said grimly "Cinder has gained too much power, so I need someone to set things right, and that is where you come in Daemon." He explained as I grinned.

"Mr. Oum, I will gladly take up this task but how will I defend myself? I know nothing about weapons especially the hi-tech weapons of RWBY" I asked.

Arceus stepped forwards "that is where I come in, young Human." He declared summoning forth four sets of eight pokèballs plus four tablets depicting three other Pokémon

"These are your weapons and Partners; you shall have four separate Teams of Pokémon Each of them have special qualities that the other teams do not." I saw four screens pop up in front of me colored red, blue, yellow, and purple. "Team Vicious, hard hitting and fast moving Pokémon that are loyal to the end, Team Medium, Wise and Rational Pokémon, they will protect you and any you call friend, Team Impulse, Speed x 10, get in and get out, and finally Team Rebellion, Sneaky and sly these Pokémon are masters of gathering intel." As Arceus wrapped up the explanations of the teams, four of the pokèballs opened and out came A Black Charizard, a Blastoise, a Venusaur, and a Gengar, Arceus continued "I have given these four Pokémon the ability to speak like a normal person."

"That's right little man," the Blastoise said in a feminine tone "The name is Shellshock, and I'm the team leader of Medium," she said in a cocky tone.

"Well aren't you the cocky one," the Venusaur said with an Irish Accent "the names Bruteroot, top o the morning to ya laddie," He said with a laugh.

"Hello my friend" the Gengar cackled "my name is Genesis I look forward to working with you" he spoke with a slight gravel in his voice.

"Hello Human" the Charizard spoke with authority "I am titled Amaterasu, and I look forward to traveling with you." And with that, all four were back into their pokèballs and transported somewhere else.

"Your Pokémon will appear on your belt, whenever you need them" Arceus explained for which I thanked him.

"As for them becoming your weapons, that power comes from you" Monty pointed at me more specifically my heart. "Your Semblance shall be that by your hand and will your Pokémon shall become a weapon that suits their fighting style." With that, a symbol appeared before my eyes it looked like a Galaxy with 4 quadrants surrounded by a nebula.

"Are you ready to proceed Daemon Black?" Monty asked me.

I nodded with a fire in my eyes "Let's Games Begin"

 **Now I know we didn't see Daemon in the RWBY universe but I wanted to at least show you all, where he came from and why he was sent to the RWBY universe, and as much as it pains me to say it I will not be killing the bitch queen right out of the gate. Till next time Readers. TSC out**


	3. Training Montage

**Welcome Readers:**

 **We are finally getting to Remnant, yay, now to point out a few things the time that Daemon is getting to the RWBYverse is about 10 years before the main story takes place. This means that Team RWBY has not been formed and the members are still young. I will be going through 2 years of Daemons Time Training with Aura, his Semblance, and his Pokémon but then it will skip to the Dust Shop Robbery.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **(Disclaimer: TSC dos not own RWBY, Pokémon, Soul Eater or Attack on Titan)**

* * *

(No POV)

Forever Fall, not the most peaceful place on Remnant, but definitely one of the most beautiful, trees as far as the eye can see adorned with beautiful red leaves, peaceful birds chirping and a green glow emanating from within… wait that's not supposed to be there.

(Daemon POV)

" _Well at least I'm not a pancake"_ I thought as I stepped out into a forest of red, looking around I dug into my memory and remembered the name, "Forever Fall Forest, talk about alliteration" I chuckled then I went into business mode "ok I need to figure out how far I am in the timeline" I said to myself then it struck me, I called Genesis pokèball to my side, when it arrived I threw it into the air, releasing the grinning Ghost type.

"hiya Partner," Genesis said with a cackle "what can I do ya for?" he questioned

"Genesis can you do some recon for me?" I asked, I took his widening grin as a yes "I need to know where in the timeline we are so we can train, I recommend traveling to the island of Patch and looking for one Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, depending on how young they are will give me a good Idea about when we are".

"you got it, partner!" Genesis cackled with mad glee and disappeared into the shadows, once he was gone I sat down and tried to call Amaterasu to my side when the voice of Arceus told me "At this point, you can only call upon one team at a time". Nodding in understanding I called for the rest of team Rebellion, in an instant, six other pokèballs of different types (Great balls, Ultra balls, etc.) appeared on my belt. Grabbing them all I released them all at once with a cry of "Appear, Team Rebellion" in front of me all six Pokèballs burst open and from each of them came forth: a Cofigarius, Sableye, Bronzong, Absol, Tyranitar, and a shiny Umbreon, each with its own cry. As they all looked around I cleared my thought for attention, "listen up Rebellion, I am Daemon, I will be your trainer for the next few years, I would like to get to know you all before we start training, also can any of you talk telepathically to me?" I asked politely, all of them shook their heads as a no to which I sighed "oh well shall I provide nicknames for you all?" I asked, receiving nods I asked them to line up so I could provide them with names. That, unfortunately, had to wait as suddenly we were surrounded by Beowolves.

"Naming should wait, Tyranitar Earthquake, Bronzong grab Sableye and use Psychic to get us all off the ground" I commanded while grabbing Absol, and Umbreon. Bronzong obeyed and lifted all of us off the ground while Tyranitar roared and stomped the ground causing an earthquake practically destroying the ground and the Grimm.

"Well done, Titan," I said looking at Tyranitar the I looked at Bronzong "and nice job getting us up in time, Notre Dame" both Pokémon looked at me before nodding accepting their new names.

"now Notre Dame would you kindly use the shredded land that Titan caused to erect a wall around us?" I asked, Notre Dame nodded releasing me from his psychic powers letting Sableye down and using the torn ground built a wall and even a small house, "thank You Notre Dame I appreciate that now you and Titan deserve a rest so for now return" I smiled and I pulled out their respective pokèballs and shot the recall beam at them, once safely inside I entered the house to inspect it a little, It was well made, even had furniture, then I heard Arcus talk to me again "you and your Partners will need food to survive, so I have set up a connection to my universe, I will deliver human and Pokémon food to your door, all you need to do is write down what you need and place it on my symbol on top of your bench".

"Thank you Lord Arcus" I said quickly finding said symbol and some paper on the kitchen Bench, then I turned to my Pokémon outside the house "you can come in if you want to" I said, once they were all inside I set about naming the rest of them, eventually they were all named Cofigarius became Ankh, Sableye became Diamond, Absol became Pandora, and Umbreon became Siax. Realising that I would need to heal my team I sent my first request to Arcus, a Healing Machine portable if possible, in a matter of moments said machine appeared in the corner of the room with a note attached, "this machine may not be portable but one you are at Beacon it will be in your dorm room. Signed Arcus"

a few minutes later Genesis floated inside looking horribly perplexed "such a strange girl" I hear him mutter, this worried me if Genesis had been seen then people would want to track him down and try to kill him.

Looking at Genesis I asked, "Genesis, were you seen?" I had to know.

"Well hello to you to, and no I was not seen partner and it flattering to hear that you worry about little old me, but as I was traveling back I noticed a small girl with orange hair looking right at me, I was invisible the whole time yet it was like she saw me because she started to smile and wave at me, I just carried on getting back here" Genesis then cackled "But I'd like to report that Yang Xiao Long and miss Rose are very young, in fact, miss Rose is only just learning how to walk".

"so we have time to train" I smirked "I need to work on calling all of you out and I need to find those tablets Arceus was Talking about last time, if my hunch is right they will be legendary Pokémon and they cannot fall into the hands of the Bitch Queen Salem, or all Remnant is Doomed".

 **Montage Time (AN: come on it was in the title)**

 **(Play Pokemon Master Quest)**

 _No time to question my moves  
I stick to the path that I choose  
Me and my friends are gonna do it right  
You'll never see us run away from a fight_

(Daemon is seen sparring with a Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee before both start to glow and turn into weapons)

 _To be a Master is my dream,  
All I've got to do is believe_

 _(And I believe!)_

(Six pokèballs are seen on the bench with a note beside them the word Travel is seen highlighted on the note)

 _I've got a chance to win  
I'm on my way to victory  
Pokémon!  
I can be a Champion if I just believe_

(Daemon is seen watching a young Yang train with her father)

 _I'm on a Master Quest  
(Master Quest)  
I want the whole world to see  
(I believe!)  
I'm gonna be the very best,  
Cause all I've got to do is believe in me._

(Flashes of Daemon training with various weapons including a scythe, a set of claws, whips and more)

 _I believe!  
Pokémon!  
I'm on a Master Quest  
(Master Quest)  
I want the whole world to see_

(Various scenes of Pokémon relaxing or training with either Daemon or other Pokemon)

 _No time to question my moves  
I stick to the path that I choose  
Me and my friends are gonna do it right  
You'll never see us run away from a fight_

(Daemon is seen on the roof of his temporary home looking at the stars)

 _I believe!  
I've got a chance to win  
I'm on my way to victory  
Pokémon  
I can be a Champion if I just believe_

(Genesis, Amaterasu, Shellshock, and Bruteroot are seen Mega Evolving)

 _I'm on a Master Quest  
(Master Quest)  
I want the whole world to see  
(I believe!)  
I'm gonna be the very best,  
Cause all I've got to do is believe in me._

(All four teams are standing in front of Daemon who nods throwing his fist up in the air)  
 _Pokémon!_

 **Ten Years Later**

"Until then, Genesis, Dream Eater". And with that the Xiao long – Brawen – Rose family forgot about our encounter. Part of me felt bad about making them forget about me, but I can not have Ozpin tracking me down yet. I need to remain in the shadows until the time is right.

"And when that time comes" I smirked "It's gonna be Biblical"

* * *

 **Well, that was a thing. Now to answer a review I received I have taken a bit of inspiration from the story The Twin Heroes of Remnant, with the author's permission  
**


End file.
